legendarium_aglariafandomcom-20200215-history
Vorchester
Vorchester was the capital city of Northsage. It was the largest city of the region, home to around one million people. It was founded in 456 by Vorthrath, an adventurer who established the initial settlement. The settlement became a city over the next 50 years. After 550, the city became home to the Regent of Northsage. Geography Vorchester was built against the coast of the Sea of Balmont, and several miles north of the River Vor. The city climbed the cliff-side, with a docks district at the base of the cliffs and the city proper at the top. Government The city was governed by a city council, composed of both elected and ex officio councillors, led by a mayor. The councillors were elected from each district. Each district also had a prime councillor, with delegated authority to settle district-specific matters. Vorchester was also the political centre of the country, home to Regency Palace, from which the Regent governed Northsage. Law and Order Peace in the city was maintained by the Town Guard, who were responsible for investigating crime and detaining criminals in the city. A division of the Northsage Protectors had a presence in the city, guarding national and foreign dignitaries working and residing in the city. The Regency Guard, responsible for the protection of the Regent and the Regency Palace were headquartered in Vorchester. The city's judiciary comprised courts of magistrates, legally trained individuals appointed by senior magistrates. A court of three magistrates presided over each case, usually dealing with crime which occurs inside the city. History The city quickly became prosperous, due to its presence as the only coastal city at the time of its founding. Vorchester and the surrounding environs remained property of the Vor family for a generation, quickly expanding before stopping at the border with land to the south, controlled by the Altman family. In 534, border and political disputes quickly arose between the rivalling families. After minor skirmishes threatened to turn into a serious war, the Vor and Altman families came to a summit. It was agreed that, post 550, the Altman family would control the land between the Shire Mountains and the Sundergate Peaks in an established monarchy ruling from Vorchester. Additional money flowed into the city through visiting nobles and the establishment of the royal court within the city. Areas on the far side of the city from the cliffs became gentrified over time, housing nobility, national, and international dignitaries. Districts The city is divided into six districts: Cliffside District The roads that climb the cliff-sides contain modest homes and small businesses. Several inns are also found in this district, including The Lost Lock. Dean's Park District In the vicinity of the Cathedral Church of Raugiel in Eld, the more wealthy townhouses can be found, housing the nobles and influential people within the city. Notable locations include: * The Prancing Unicorn is a tailor of good repute among the nobility of Vorchester. It is known for its extra-dimensional clothing house, with its ability to stock almost every kind of attire. Notable residents include: * Lord John Wilberforce, fourth Marquess of Needle and Dolby * Vivian Oak, Dean of the Chapter of the Cathedral Docks District The Docks District is one of the poorer areas of the city. It is mostly populated by sailors and traders who work on ships or as cargo traders. Garden District Suburban homes, parks, and gardens fill the modest-to-wealthy District overlooking the coastline and sea. Governance District The Governance District contains the offices of the Council, the Mayor, and Ambassadors. It is a very wealthy area, populated by the richest of the moneyed classes. The buildings here are grand townhouses and mansions. Trade District The majority of businesses and commerce can be found in the Trade District, a bustling, large space filled with shops and markets.